De dudas va
by Hotaru-kirei
Summary: Antonio sabía que no podía esperar mucha sinceridad por parte de Arthur, había sido pirata después de todo. Pero le habría hecho ilusión esa muestra de celos por su parte. EspañaxUK


Wiiiii! Mi segundo fic, a ver que tal se me da esta vez ^^. Bueno, pues lo de siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que os guste y que os divierta! Glosario al final! =D

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece única y exclusivamente a "Hidekazu Himaruya", si fuera mío estaría en Italia con algún italiano bien guapo.

**2002 "Encuentro Mundial de las Naciones"**

Arthur observó el panorama. Ahí había algo raro, un no-sé-qué que hacía que aquella reunión fuera diferente del resto. Llevaba un rato pensándolo, pero todavía no conseguía dar con ello.

De repente dos sonoras carcajadas le sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y descubrió el por qué. ¡Era ESO! Dirigió su mirada hasta la procedencia de las voces y por fin comprendió dónde estaba la pista. España y Estados Unidos juntos, riéndose como locos. ¿Pero desde cuándo eran esos dos tan amiguitos? Llevaba varios días viéndolos irse por hay. Es más, últimamente Antonio no hacía más que ir a casa de Alfred.

Joder, ese día estaba espesito, otra vez volvía no a no encontrar una razón. ¿Qué demonios estarían tramando? Nada, que no le salía. En fin, se lo preguntaría más tarde a Antonio, si es que conseguía verle a solas, porque lo dicho, ya no había manera.

* * *

- ¿Mi relación con Alf?- _¿Cómo que "Alf", ahora le había puesto hasta diminutivo?_ - Simplemente le estoy echando un cable. Mi presidente y el suyo son buenos amigos y el chico (Alf) es un tío majete. No sé, además, Estados Unidos es una gran potencia, necesito algunas ayudas yo también.

- ¿Con la guerra? - Arthur alzó una poblada ceja, no recordaba que España quisiera meterse en esos guirigáis.

- Sí, aunque sólo sea mandando tropas de asistencia médica.- Antonio se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿nada más verdad? _Just mates, aren't you_?- preguntó no muy convencido el inglés.

- ¿Qué más? Alf es un buen colega. Le saco por España de vez en cuando, para que haga un poco de cultura, pero... -iba añadir una cosa más pero cayó en la cuenta de algo- ¿No estarás celoso verdad?

- _What_?!- exclamó Arthur lanzando una especie de chillido- No, simplemente me preocupo por mi hijo, aunque esté separado de mí, sigue siendo importante.

- ¿Insinúas que soy una mala influencia?- Antonio alzó una ceja. Estaba algo decepcionado por la respuesta del rubio, sabía que era mentira, pero prefirió seguirle el juego, ya se descubriría él mismo.

- T-Tampoco. Mira, _I'm not jealous_ si es lo que te interesa.- Inglaterra comenzaba a notar que le sudaban las palmas...

- Ya...- en fin, no podía esperar mucha sinceridad de Arthur, había sido pirata después de todo. Pero le habría hecho ilusión esa muestra de pasión. - Bueno, pues... nos vemos luego.

Inglaterra se acercó a la otra nación y le dio un pequeño beso de despedida. Le supo realmente vacío.

- _Goodbye_... -dijo y ambos se giraron. No hubo mucho contacto tras eso.

_Durante el 2001-2004 España mantuvo muy buenas relaciones con USA gracias a que el ex-presidente Aznar mandó tropas a Iraq (creo) y durante el proceso se hizo bastante amigo del ex-presidente americano George Bush. _(No me voy a meter en líos de política, cada cual puede estar de acuerdo o no, pero este hecho es cierto)

**2010 "Encuentro Mundial de las Naciones"**

- Oye, Alf, realmente es genial. ¿Por qué no hacemos una convención en España y les traemos? Así verían un poco la zona del Mediterráneo. Estaría bien ¿no? Además seguro que a los gemelos les hace ilusión que vayan a Italia, que a ambos les encantó también.

- Pues por mí genial. -Alfred posó una mano en el hombro del español y sonrió -Así, aprovecho y te hago una visita en verano y me llevas a tomar paella otra vez. Que ya lo echo en falta.

- Hombre, cuando quieras. Pero eso ni se pregunta. - Antonio recordó algo y añadió- Oye, pensaba hacer hoy una, si te apetece pasarte a tomar algo está invitado.

- _Great! Cool, I'm in. _¿A qué hora?

- El aperitivo empieza sobre las dos, con unas cañitas o un vino riojano y un poco de jamón serrano y queso. Así que cuando te venga bien.- Alfred asintió y las dos naciones se despidieron quedando así finalmente.

* * *

- Ey Arthur, viene Alf hoy también a comer. ¿Te importa poner otro plato en la mesa? Que yo tengo que vigilar ésto.- el español señaló al arroz que se estaba cocinando en la paella.

- ¿Cómo que también viene Alfred?- el inglés dejó la copa de vino encima del poyete de mármol de la cocina con un golpe. Ese chico era realmente tonto, cómo se le ocurría invitar a Estados Unidos cuando también venían el, mejor, los italianos, el idiota del vino y el del pollo. Pues iban a tener la comida en paz,_ no way._

- Sí. Me dijo que le apetecía tomar paella y además, vamos a discutir unos detalles de una convención. - Antonio se encogió de hombros y le dio un par de vueltas al arroz.

- Pues que se vaya a un restaurante- murmuró entre dientes Arthur y preguntó- ¿Una convención de qué?

- De una serie, se llama "Sobrenatural". Y es muy buena, la verdad. Además al parecer ha tenido mucho éxito aquí y en Italia. No me pareció mala idea.

- Serás friki...

- Te recuerdo que tú mismo hiciste una en Londres, no sé quién eres para decir nada.- apuntó Antonio.

- Ya bueno, pero eso era diferente...¿Dices que también van a ir a Italia? ¿Les ha gustado a los gemelos?

- Sí, aunque al principio el pobre Feli casi se muere de miedo y Lovi no hacía más que decir que era una mierda y que vaya rollo, que no se lo creía, pero al final les terminó gustando, así que ya lo ves.

Arthur asintió pensativo... En fin, esa comida iba a ser muuuuuy larga. Y tal como predijo el inglés lo fue. Desde el comienzo del aperitivo hubo puyitas de unos y otros (más o menos los bandos fueron Italia (Sur) contra Prusia e Francia vs Inglaterra y Estados Unidos y el pobre España intentando poner paz) y un continuo "ve, ve, ve ,ve" que le puso de los nervios. Y aunque la cosa se calmó un poco más cuando comenzaron a hablar de negocios, pronto se retomaron las guerras verbales y.. bueno, se podría decir que la comida fue entretenida y curiosa...

Todos estaban descansado en el espacioso salón cuando Arthur comenzó a notar que le zumbaban los oídos. Debía ser de los gritos, menudo dolor de cabeza que se le había levantado. Fue a la cocina a por un analgésico y se encontró a Antonio preparando café y poniendo el lavavajillas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó más por educación que por ganas.

- Nah, no te preocupes, si estoy acabando... - Antonio se giró y miró detenidamente a Arthur. -¿Estás bien? Te estás poniendo pálido. - se acercó y puso una mano sobre su frente. El inglés cerró los ojos momentáneamente y aspiró el olor del chico. Olía a especias y a jabón.

- Me he mareado un poco...- comenzó a decir y acto seguido se encontró sentado en una silla de mimbre en la terraza ¿Acaso el español se teletransportaba?

- Quédate aquí y que te de el aire. Yo te traigo ahora un "ibuprofeno". Pero que te de la corriente. - Arthur asintió y acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando el español se plantó frente a él con un vaso de agua y una caja con una banda amarilla. En serio, Antonio se teletransportaba.

- Tómatelo y quédate un rato aquí. Yo ahora vuelvo.

- No.- dijo con voz casi ronca. - Quédate aquí... - como vio que Antonio iba a replicar añadió- ellos se saben cuidar solos y los italianos tienen su habitación. Además, el enfermo aquí soy yo.

- Serás pupas... - igualmente Antonio se puso en cuclillas a su lado.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Arthur terminó el vaso de agua y le miró.

- No, pero todavía no le ha dado tiempo a la pastilla a hacerme efecto.- el inglés alzó una mano y le revolvió el pelo- Aunque todavía sigo enfadado contigo.

- ¿Es porque les invité a comer no? - no hacía falta ser un adivino para saberlo y Arthur no lo negó. - Pensé que sería un buen momento para calmar tensiones... ya sabes, además estando Alf, pensé que no te sentirías muy sólo... bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

- Si te soy sincero estaba un poco celoso. No me apetecía compartirte con nadie más.

- Si te soy sincero llevo esperando que dijeras eso hace tiempo.- Antonio se rascó una mejilla- Necesitaba ver que tú también ponías algo de... pasión, aunque seas inglés.

Arthur le miró y le propinó un pequeño golpe en la frente, haciéndole caer de culo. Luego se acercó a él y preguntó:

- ¿Falta de pasión? ¿Estás insinuando que soy un mal amante?- España desvió la mirada. Mierda, la había cagado y mucho. Herir, orgullo e Inglaterra no eran palabras que se mezclasen bien.

- No, simplemente creo que deberías ser más lanzado. Sí, esa es la palabra. Te callas demasiado las cosas y todo te lo tengo que sacar con sacacorchos

- Con que lanzado ¿no?-esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa- Pues voy a hacer algo que llevo toda la tarde queriendo.

Dicho ésto se **"lanzó"** literalmente a por los labios del otro y le besó con pasión, en una lucha encarnizada de lenguas, que, por supuesto, ganó.

Cuando ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, Arhur gruñó un "todavía no he terminado contigo" y fue directo al cuello del chico, mordiendo, chupando, y haciendo marcas por doquier. Antonio, por su parte decidió que no se quedaría atrás y comenzó a meter mano por debajo de la camisa del otro mientras se dejaba hacer. De repente un ruido metálico y un grito le hizo parar en seco y girarse.

- ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? ¡Que estamos en horario infantil por el amor de Dios! - tres cabezas rubias, bueno, dos rubias y una albina les miraban desde arriba, cada cual con una expresión entre indignada y horrorizada.

- ¡Ay mi pobre Toni! ¿Se estaba aprovechando este maldito inglés de ti? No te preocupes, el tito Francis ya está aquí- el francés apartó de un golpe a Arthur y abrazó al español que hacía muecas raras.

- Joder macho, ya te vale. -Gilbert dio una "palmadita" en la espalda del inglés que por poco le hizo tener una arritmia cardiaca - Vaya marcas le has dejado. Sabía que te gustaban las haditas y esas mariconadas, pero controla el instinto vampírico. Ni que fueras Edward (Culo) Cullen.

- _Drop dead England! _- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Alfred

- ¡¿A quién estáis llamando violador?! _Damn it! _- exclamó Arthur. Cogió del brazo de Antonio y le atrajo hasta él.- Además, él se ofreció. Le gusto.

- Ahí tiene un punto- dijo el español alzando una mano.- No creo que os debierais escandalizar tanto, Gil, te he pillado tantas veces con Lovi que ya tengo las palomitas preparadas. Y tú Francis, bueno, omitiré comentarios al respecto... Al único que puedo haber traumatizado es a Alf, pero vive en su bola feliz, así que no cuenta. Total, que na' de na'.

- ¿Qué tan echo? Tú antes eras tan modosito y tierno.- dijo Francis con voz teatral y se apoyó todavía más dramáticamente sobre el hombro de Gil- ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Qué fue Gil?

- Venga, mientras no empiece a comer o a vestirme como él no pasará nada. Arturo, no me mires así que es la verdad- añadió ante el alzamiento de cejas del inglés.- Arthur me gusta, deberíais aceptarlo, que sois mis mejores amigos.

- Buenoooo, ¿ahora os largáis?- Arthur sonrió enseñando los dientes y les hizo un gesto como de "adieu" "chaooooo" "byebye"- Necesito "hablar" con él.

- Ahora lo llaman hablar. Estas juventudes...- los tres salieron de la terraza volviendo a dejarlos solos.

- Por fin, que pesadilla de gente... - el rubio soltó un suspiro exasperado y luego miró a Antonio que se encontraba semi tumbado sobre él. - ¿Por dónde estábamos?

- Venga y si nos va...- el español no pudo decir nada más. Bueno, algo más: "Arthur"

**FIIIIN!**

Como digo siempre, esta pareja necesita muuucho amor! ^^

Ahora pinchad ese botoncito que pone "reviews" y dad rienda suelta a vuestras críticas! xD

Glosario:

_Just mates, aren't you_?: ¿Sólo colegas verdad?

_I'm not jealous_: No estoy celoso

_Great! Cool, I'm in_: Genial, guay, me apunto.

_no way: _Ni de coña

_Drop dead England! _:¡Muérete Inglaterra!

_Damn it! : _Mierda, joder...


End file.
